newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rozpocznijmy z Wielkim Pluskiem! (Część 1)
Nagle ukazuje się panorama miasta Buffalo, w stanie Nowy Jork, widziany z perspektywy samolotu. Powoli kamera przesuwa się nad miastem. Don: (Słyszany zza kadru) Witajcie w Buffalo, New York, Stany Zjednoczone. Miejsce pielgrzymek fanów sztuki współczesnej, wyśmienitego jedzenia oraz ludzi spragnionych podniesienia ilości adrenaliny w swych żyłach. Kamera zmierza w stronę Buffalo Niagara International Airport. Don: Pewnie się zastanawiacie się co robimy w tym ciekawym miejscu? Jesteśmy tu, ponieważ jest to miejsce, w którym zaczynam nowy wyścig. Tym razem dookoła, tak zwanego "Starego Kontynentu", o dość wysoką stawkę... 10 000 000 franków szwajcarskich. Teraz najazd na Don'a, który stoi na płycie lotniskowej ze swoim typowym uśmiechem. Don: Jak pewnie wiecie, nazywam się Don, i jak w poprzednim sezonie, tym razem również będę prowadził sezon. Więc nie zwlekając, czas rozpocząć nasz Bardziej Wariacki Wyścig dookoła Europy!!! Nagle za Don'em Boeing 747 zaczyna podchodzić do lądowania. Cała ekipa filmowa zwija się, oprócz naszego prowadzącego, który zdziwiony patrzy na zachowanie swoich współpracowników. Don: Hej!? Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy kręci... (Słyszy dość mocny hałas) Co do... (Odwraca się, a zauważa samolot, a następnie szybko obraca się i ucieka). Wejście na lotnisko Don: (Wychodzi z budynku spokojnym krokiem, zupełnie ignorując co miało miejsce przed chwilą) Witajcie powrotem w Bardziej Wariackim Wyścigu. Właśnie teraz czekamy na 15 par aby pojawiły się i przygotowały się na wyścig, którym oprócz szybkich nóg będzie potrzebna siła, refleks i dużo szczęścia. Nagle przez komunikator odbiera wiadomość. Don: Już nasi uczestnicy dolatują, więc oto i oni. Wnętrze Samolotu Ukazuje się Justin, ubrany jak zwykle w zieloną koszulkę i jeansy, a obok niego Topher ubrany w takie same ubranie co jego kolega z drużyny. Don: Justin i Topher, starzy, lecz ciągle przystojni, wyjadacze poprzednich sezonów, The Pretty Boys. Pokój Zwierzeń Justin: (Piłuje paznokcie) Biedny Topher wybrał sobie zły model do naśladowania... Lecz na szczęście ja dostrzegłem w nim potencjał jako profesjonalnego modela... Tak więc przyjołem go pod swoje skrzydła i jestem pewien że wyjmę z niego to coś. Topher: (Podekscytowany) No właśnie! Justin jest wspaniałym modelem i jeszcze lepszym nauczycielem. Ja mam nadzieje... Nie, wiem(!) że dzięki memu guru dosięgne tego ideału. Justin: (Przerywa swój manicure) No nie, to mojego perfekcyjnego poziomu na pewno nie dojdziesz. Topher: A no tak... Najmocniej przepraszam Justin. Wnętrze Samolotu Teraz widzimy Shawna, ubranego w pomarańczową kurtkę, swoje stare jeansy. Ciekawym widokiem jest to, że tym razem nie ma na głowie swojej ulubionej czapki. Obok niego siedzi jego dziewczyna, Jasmine, ubrana w białą podkoszulkę, bezrękawnik i bojówki dopasowane do niej. Właśnie w tym momencie Fan Teorii Spiskowych kończył komplementować swoją drugą połówkę, na co ona zachichotała oraz zarumieniła się. Don: I oto kolejni eks-uczestnicy poprzednich sezonów; zakochane gołąbki; Piękna i Bestia, The Survivalists Couple Pokój zwierzeń Shawn: (Trzyma Jasmine za rękę) To nie jest tak że potrzebujemy kasy... Bo ostatnim sezonie wciąż dużą część swego majątku zaoszczędziłem, więc jest w pewnym sensie wycieczka. Jasmine: Właśnie. Zawsze chciałam zobaczyć Europę, a do tego jeszcze mając zadania do wykonania dodaje całej wyprawie pikanterii. Shawn: No oczywiście! (Szepcze do kamery) Poza tym dowiedziono naukowo że w Europie jest najmniejsze prawdopodobieństwo wybuchu epidemii zombie. Jasmine: (Wzdycha) Shawn... Ja to wszystko słyszałam... Shawn: Przepraszam... Już nie będę moja koaleczusiu... Jasmine: Eee... Co? Wnętrze Samolotu Ukazuje teraz nam się Jo oraz Brick. Oboje ubrani w bluzy w moro, z naszytymi napisami "The Champs" oraz z ich imionami. Aktualnie nad Brick'iem, który robi pompki, stoi Jo z gwizdkiem, wygwizdując rytm jego ćwiczenia. Don: A teraz mamy kolejnych uczestników. Silnych, szybkich i "stylowo" ubranych, The Champs. Pokój Zwierzeń Jo: '''(Siedzi ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma) W każdym sezonie którym występowałem nie dochodziłam do finałowej CZWÓRKI, więc zaczęłam się zastanawiać "Co robię źle?"... '''Brick: I doszłaś do wniosku że byłaś zbytnio władcza... Jo: No może trochę... I dlatego wybrałam Pustaka... (Lekko się czerwieni) Ponieważ jest miły... I takie tam... Ekhem... Ale również silny, szybki i oddany każdej mojej komendzie. Dlatego go wybrałam, aby Zwyciężyć! Brick: 'I już aby uczcić nasze przyszłe zwycięstwo uszyłem (pokazuje na swoją bluzę) te czaderskie bluzy. '''Jo: '''Nom. Wnętrze Samolotu ''Teraz natomiast ukazują nam się weterani poprzedniego, Josee i Jacques, którzy, jak zwykle, uśmiechają się i machają do kamery. '''Don: I oto weterani poprzedniego wyścigu, wysportowani, waleczni, ale również zdolni do nieczystych zagrywek, The Ice Dancers. Pokój Zwierzeń: Josee: Poprzedni sezon był dla nas... Zdziebko nieudany... Jacques: 'No tak... Ale ważne że to nie było srebro... '''Josee: '(Jej oko lewe lekko dyga, stara się zachować swój uśmiech) Taaak... Ekhem... Ale chociaż w tym sezonie nie ma tych Kadetek, więc na pewno tym razem wygramy złoto! 'Jacques: '''Ma się rozumieć! Wnętrze Samolotu ''Teraz ukazuje się widzom kolejni weterani poprzedniego wyścigu, Jen i Tom w pełnej klasie, jak zwykle ubrani w najmodniejsze ubrania. 'Don: '''Jak zwykle dobrze ubrani, jak i na wszystko przygotowani, ''The Fashion Bloggers. Pokój zwierzeń '''Jen: '''Hejka wszystkim naszym fanom. Poprzedni wyścig okazał się dla nas wspaniałym przeżyciem... '''Tom: Więc postanowiliśmy wystąpić również tym razem. Szczególnie że tym razem będzie do podróż DOKOŁA EUROPY! Jen: 'Właśnie. Mam nadzieje że znowu odwiedzimy Paryż... '''Tom: '''Londyn... '''Jen: '...a może nawet Mediolan! Oboje piszczą podekscytowani. Wnętrze samolotu Teraz ukazuje się Crimson i Ennui... Jak zwykle... Bez emocji... 'Don: '''Oraz ludzie którzy niejednokrotnie pojawiali się w mych koszmarach, ''The Goths. ...Cisza... 'Don: '''Jak zwykle, bardzo rozmowni... ''Aktualnie ukazują nam się debiutanci tego sezonu, Jonathan & Wilma . Oboje spokojnie siedzą i spokojnie czytają książki. Wilma "Dumę i Uprzedzenie" a jej kolega "Faust" w oryginalnym języku. 'Don: '''A oto debiutanci tego wyścigu. Prawie jak Geniuszki, tylko mądrzejsi i bardziej doświadczeni, Jonathan i Wilma, ''The Teachers. Pokój zwierzeń '''Wilma: Wiele osób pewnie nie stawia na nas że wygramy ten wyścig. Pewnie z powodu niezbyt udanego występu podobnych do nas dziewczyn, znanych jako Geniuszki. Jonathan: Ja. Jednakże tamte dziewczyny jedynie korzystały tylko z teoretycznej wiedzy. I to w dość nieudolny sposób. Wilma: My zamierzamy natomiast wykorzystać to praktyce. Wnętrze samolotu Nagle zaczyna grać dość agresywna melodia. Teraz widzimy dość masywnego mężczyznę, Brock'a, wykonującego dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątą dziewiątą... Nie, tysięczną pompkę. Obok niego siedzi uśmiechnięty niczym Kot z Cheshire przyjaciel, menadżer oraz partner w tym wyścigu, Paul. Don: Teraz natomiast widzimy czystą agresję zapakowaną w ciało mięśniaka oraz adwokata diabła, prawdziwie wybuchową mieszankę, The Conquerors! Pokój zwierzeń Paul: (Będąc ustami tej drużyny, jedynie on mówi, gdy tymczasem Brock wykonuje inne ćwiczenia) Tak jesteśmy tutaj. Ja Paul, oraz mój bliski przyjaciel, Broooooock!, postanowiliśmy litościwie spełnić żałosne prośby producentów tego marnego "reality-show" i wystąpić w tym wyścigu. Lecz coś nas mogło nakłonić? Kasa? Nie! Mam jej wystarczająco dużo. Sława? Nie! Brock i ja jesteśmy już wystarczająco sławni... Po przecież mój przyjaciel udowodnił już wszystkim tym niby "sportowcom" że to on jest Supreme Machine! w każdej dziecinie sportu znanej człowiekowi. Od football'u, poprzez tenis czy też walki w klatce, aż po turnieje szachowe! Więc dlaczego tu jesteśmy? JESTEŚMY TUTAJ ŻEBY PODBIĆ TEN PROGRAM, ŻEBY UDOWODNIĆ ŻE NAWET W DZIEDZINIE REALITY-SHOW BROCK JEST NIEPOKONANY! BESTIĄ! NISZCZYCIELEM!!! (Prawie dostaje palpitacji serca z powodu ciśnienia jakie zabrało się w jego malutkim ciele po tak kwiecistej przemowie) Brock: (Kiwa głowo potwierdzająco) Wnętrze samolotu Teraz znowu ukazuje się nam kolejna para sportowców... Tylko trochę nietypowych... Dokładnie męscy cheerleaderzy, Kenny i Mickey. Obaj aktualnie gadali ze sobą na różne, dość błahe, tematy. 'Don: '''A teraz coś z innej beczki, para męskich Cheerleader'ów, Kenny i Mickey, ''The... Spirit Squad? ''A nie było by łatwiej i lepiej po prostu ''The Cheerleaders? ''(Odgłos małego głośnika) Nazwa zastrzeżona... No dobra... To ''The Spirit Squad.Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Demon CD Kategoria:Totalna Porażka przedstawia: Bardziej Wariacki Wyścig dookoła Europy - Odcinki